


Match

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, and being bitter that she got with jd, pretty much just heather wishing she got to fuck veronica, there is some chansaw but like...barely, this is basically just gay heather chandler in all her wlw glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things Heather Chandler knew for sure: That she liked girls far more than she liked boys, and that there was no girl on earth better than she was. Fortunately, she found a perfect solution to both of these facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is part of an au i've been writing where jd didn't get super fucked up and become a murderer, so heather is alive. and super gay. hope you dig it fellas

Heather Chandler never really struggled with her attraction to women. It wasn’t something she’d ever necessarily been ashamed of - she never had a problem with her own sexuality, she was simply frustrated by the fact that the only way she could express it was making out with the occasional girl while drunk at a party with plenty of horny, desperate boys watching.

Part of her wished Veronica hadn’t been such an utter fuck up. She would’ve liked the chance to help her find out exactly _what_ she was interested in. Not that there was any question; she’d never met anyone, male or female, who didn’t want her the moment she made an advance. Unfortunately, Veronica was as much of a disaster as her social life was before Heather fixed her up. Although, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly bitter to see her run so quickly to Mr. Mysterious Trench Coat Man. She probably would have been more forgiving if Veronica had shown up to her house alone.

Although she’d always enjoyed being at the top of the social ladder in Sherwood, she was beyond happy to leave. It was a small, pathetic town, and she was _Heather fucking Chandler._ She deserved far better than that.

So she moved to the city. There was more competition there - things had been easy at Westerburg, considering nearly everyone there was a complete loser, but it didn’t make a difference where she was. She’d end up at the top of things no matter what. It was there that she realized just how many options she had. Countless men and women who were far better than anything she’d ever seen in her old town. It was difficult to find someone who could match her - though there were hundreds of attractive girls, they were all too kind, too weak. She’d heard it said that opposites attract, and that someone like her needed someone softer and nicer to balance her out, but there was no way in hell or high water that she’d settle for someone like that.

Eventually, she met someone. Tall, brunette, well dressed, and nearly as beautiful as she was. She caught her eye the moment they crossed paths, and Heather could see that she noticed her as well. It was when the girl gave her the same sly, confident smirk that Heather had perfectly mastered that she decided she’d have to get to know her better.

She was pleased to see that the girl had the same control over a room as Heather did. The moment she walked in people turned their heads, either to her, amazed, or away from her, frightened. Heather smiled bigger than she ever had upon witnessing someone finally meet her level. Usually, she might feel competitive, but she knew that if it was anyone other than this new girl, she’d be able to take them down immediately. With her, though, she didn’t feel the need to.

They started living together, and for the first time, she felt something for another person beyond casual fondness or physical desire. When they were together, she could _feel_ the power between them. When they walked into a room, the reaction of the people in the room was far more satisfying than it was when she was in school with the other Heathers (who, to her dismay, she slightly missed. Only slightly.) _And_ , though it took them both far too long to admit it, she loved her. Love for anything other than herself was a foreign concept for Heather, but it felt more right than anything she’d ever known. She decided not to question it.

Going to her high school reunion with her girlfriend was nostalgia at it’s finest. Kissing her girlfriend in front of the class of 1990 made her feel even more superior than usual. While she couldn’t care less about the people there, to see the people she previously ruled over react to something she’d never been able to do in high school was _incredibly_ satisfying.

She did feel a small hint of regret when she saw Veronica and her trench coat wearing boyfriend (who, thank god, seemed to have hung up the awful thing). She didn’t feel guilty for what she’d done, but Veronica looked almost the same as she did in high school, only with a much better sense of style and much less of the awkward, painfully insecure aura that she used to have. Heather couldn’t help but wish she’d taken the opportunity to help Veronica find out whether or not she was _only_ interested in crazy Jesse James wannabees, just for one night.

She doubted she would have been.


End file.
